dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonny
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Height = 5'10" (178 cm) "adult"|Weight = 187 lbs (85 Kg) "adult"|Date of birth = July 23, Age 707|Date of death = June 14, Age 737|Address = North City (Formerly) Earth (Orphanage Palace) (Formerly) Odette City|Occupation = Martial Artist Medical Doctor|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter)}} Jonny (ジョニー, Jonii) is the close friend of Samuel, Sarah, James and Mary. He's the husband of Karen and the father of Steve. Appearance Jonny is young child and young man of a tall, slim and well-height and muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he's had the light blue eyes, fair skin complexion and short messy black hair. In his adult years, he wore the Spencer World flat jacket over a green shirt and fishnet shirt, a dark green wrist band on his left wrist and his pouch on his right arm. He wore long blue pants with dark blue boots with black soles and his forehead protector on a brown cloth, the same colour as Karen's and his mother's. Personality Jonny is a kindhearted, calm, caring, clever, friendly, hard-working, helpful, polite, intelligent, knowledge, wise, sleepyhead and less lazy personality. In his younger years, Jonny was a very proud person and trained to the best of his ability to keep his family proud. Due to his heritage, he looked down on most people in the cities and villages for not being on the 'same class' as him, Samuel, Richard, Sarah, Stacey, Karen, James and Mary. In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, Jonny deeply loved his wife and son, when Karen got pregnant with their only son, Jonny became very protective over her and their unborn child, he always made sure that they are comfortable and in a safe environment. He was visibly worried about Jonny during the childbirth due to the pains, and he also cried when his son was born after the battle with Super Buu. On the day of the Spencer Clan Massacre by Frieza, he's died, he's along with his wife and son Steve in a safe place before he left to the battle he never came back from, which showed that he was protective of his family and wanted them to be safe, but they're tortured and murdered in the end hands by Dodoria. Biography Background Jonny is born on May 8 of Age 707. Jonny was born to a Martial artist father and a civilian mother in North City, and grew up looking at his father as a role model. When he graduated from the Academy and enrolled in the Spring High School, he was put onto the same team as Samuel, Richard, Sarah, Stacey, James and Mary under the leadership of Janice. Battle with Super Buu Before Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku Jonny's first appears as a eighteen years old teenager Dragon Ball Piccolo Jr. Saga Jonny's first appears on the episode Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga He's mentioned by Frieza Saga His appearance Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku Bardock - The Father of Goku Power Manga and Anime Jonny Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - Transformations Unlock Potential Voice Actors * Japanese: Yūichi Nakamura * FUNimation dub: Newton Pittman Battles * Jonny, Samuel, Sarah, David, Trivia * Jonny's name means Japanese name (ジョニー or Jonii) is in Hebrew the meaning of the name Johnny is: Jehovah has given. Jehovah's gift. * In English the meaning of the name Johnny is: or abbreviation of Jonathan 'Jehovah has been gracious; has shown favor. * The meaning of Jonny is “Derivative: From the name John ”.has the meaning "God is gracious; gift of God". Jonny is a version of Jon (English, Hebrew): version of John. * Jonny has completed 127 official missions in total: 56 D-rank, 22 B-rank, 29 A-rank, 20 S-rank. * Jonny's favorite hobbies were reading, studying ninja abilities, walking, village sighting and teasing his friends and wife (mostly his wife). * Jonny's favorite food is Karen's homemade cooking the most, dumplings and cherry pie. * Jonny's favorite vehicle is air motorcycle. * Jonny's favorite word is "courage" (勇気, Yūki). * Jonny's real name is Jonathan Myers. * Jonny and Karen along with their only son Steve died on the same day, which was June 14, Age 737. Gallery team_rai_by_darkjulia3000-d4ms2gc-1.jpg|Jonny as a kid shogi_battle_by_darkjulia3000-d4wlsc7-1.jpg Ryu hagane reference by juliettasan-d9d3pul-1.png Mishizo.png Haru by aminyaka-dc1c1t5.jpg Haru teen reference color by aminyaka-dc1r5ba.jpg shizuka__s_twin_brother____uchiha_rubiel_by_zu-2.jpg shizuka__s_twin_brother____uchiha_rubiel_by_zukaeiriderian-d4v84jc.jpg|Jonny and Karen Karen and Jonny.jpg i_dont_love_you_by_zukaeiriderian-d4v7zyb.jpg parentsfromayameandhiroshi-1.jpg vlcsnap-1221345.jpg cloudtalktoayameKopie.jpg Tatsuya hiroshi.png teammates_by_juliettasan_d5tggxg-pre-1.png ryu_at_by_mrs_w21_da6odo4-pre.jpg Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Goku's Friend